Next Heir
by You Have Been Trolled
Summary: Nanoha, a shy ten years old orphan who lost everything except her ferret. One day, she was called at Lindy's office and there she saw a blonde girl that was claiming her as the next heir. How would she react on this unexpected event?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

**Nanoha Takamachi**\- The next ruler of the country of Midchilda and the youngest child of the Takamachi Family. She had amnesia after the carriage where she is, fell down from the bridge and was adopted by an old couple who are living in the forest. However, she was sent to Lindy's house after the enemies shoot down the old couple's house and a gift from them was a ferret who she named Yuuno.

* * *

**Chapter I: Prologue**

In the middle of the night broke a melancholic tune from the music box and a loud roar of thunder. A large mansion was built on the top of the village's mountain and inside rushed a blonde girl towards the master's bedroom. She slowly closed the bedroom's door and went in front of her master that was playing an old music box. "What can I do for you, milady?" she asked.

Her master looked at her as she gave her a photograph. "I knew that my time is near so my trusted servant, I want you to find me this girl on the photograph for she is the next heir on ruling the country. So please find her and teach her manners on becoming a proper lady." Right after the master said that, she slowly went in silence.

The servant was filled with tears as she walks out of the door and looked at the photograph given by her beloved master. A young girl around ten years old (same age as her) was shown playing on the park. She has an auburn hair that was tied into pigtails by two green ribbons and has rare purple colored eyes. In a nutshell, the girl resembles her mistress.

There, she went out of the mansion to find that girl as her mistress had wished and she couldn't let her down. _'I won't disappoint you, milady because I, Fate Testerossa, promise to find this girl and train her to be the proper heir you want her to be!'_ Fate then grabbed her keys and went to the nearest village to start looking for her.

* * *

The nearest village was named after the historical war that ended up four years ago, Belkan War. Many of the children who lived during that era lost their relatives and friends. Fortunately,there was a lady who volunteered to take care of the orphaned children and happily sheltered them. There was also an auburn haired girl, who was teased because of not having any surname and her name is Nanoha.

Like the others, she lost everything during the Belkan War when she was still six except for her ferret named Yuuno. He is the only thing she has and her only friend because she was too shy to make one. She was often seen swinging in the swing alone and sometimes with her ferret and this thing always makes the lady worried.

She tried to speak to Nanoha however the girl flinched and ran way when she was just going to approached her. The lady then sighed. "How could she make friends if she's so shy to be approached?" she said to herself. She sat on her couch while stirring her cup of tea and was reading the daily newspaper.

Her attention was caught on a certain article where in the mistress of country just passed away this morning and next to it was the picture of the mistress and the lady was shock to see a familiar face. She accidentally spit the tea to her assistant, Ami that was now soaking wet. "Ummm, sorry to disturb you but someone wants to speak to you on the phone." She said.

The sea green haired lady stood up from her couch and went straight to the house main lobby. She gently picks up the phone and started in a kind greeting. "Hello this is Lindy Harlaown, how can I help you?" she asked. "And do you mind telling me your name?"

"Sure, my name is Fate Testerossa, one of the servants serving the Takamachi household" the voice answered. "I called you to ask you if I can speak with a ten years old girl name Nanoha."

"Yes but there's a little problem..." Lindy replied. She looked out from the window and watched the auburn girl walking by herself under the cloudy sky. "If you like you could come and talk to her personally" she suggested.

"Thank you" the blonde replied. "Well then, I'll come by at your place after thirty minutes." After the young girl said this, she hung the phone and got her car started to go on the place on the said time. Lindy on the other hand, scratched her head and turned to her assistant while clasping her hands.

"Ami, get Nanoha her at my office, please" she said. Her assistant nod and hurried outside to find the girl and get her on her master's office. Once she found the girl, she called her from the trees and the girl went down to her. Unlike the others, Ami was the only one who could speak with Nanoha normally.

"Ah Ami-san, is something wrong and why is your clothes all wet?" Nanoha asked as she grabs her hand as they walk inside the house. Ami laughed faintly on what the girl just asked and they went inside the office. The girl then quietly sat down on the couch and just stared on her iced coffee as she waits. "Umm Lindy-san, is there's something you want to discuss with me?" she shyly asked.

The sea green haired lady just smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh my, it's time!" she gasped. The girl was puzzled on what the lady just said and suddenly there was someone knocking on the door of the office. Lindy happily went to the door and opened and such astonishment was seen in her face. It was a ten years old girl in a butler's suit came in and crossed her arms.

She has blood colored eyes and a long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails by two black ribbons. There was also a visible smile on the girl's face as she walks toward the girl. "At last I found you, Nanoha" she smiled.

"Huh?"

"At last, I found the next heir of the country and her name is Nanoha Takamachi" she said. The room fell into a deep silent after the blonde girl said that. Nanoha almost jump out from her seat and the ferret in her hands was almost squeezed into bits. While Lindy and Ami's jaws dropped for they didn't know that the auburn girl was actually Momoko's daughter.

**Author's note(s):**

* * *

*Yawn* I'm bored because I don't know what to write for my next chapter in A little twist so my boredom made this... Reviews, Favs and Follows are deeply appreciated. And if the story had some reviews, faves or follows, I don't mind to continue this after I finish one of my stories. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Takamachi Households

**Character Profile:**

**Fate Testerossa- **Came from the family of Testerossa that was well known for their loyalty to their masters, she was trained to become a servant of the Takamachi Family. When her mistress, Momoko passed away, she dedicated her life on serving and to look after the next heir (Nanoha). Also despite of being too young, she had a permission to drive cars and choppers.

* * *

**Chapter II: Takamachi Households**

Everyone in the room was in a shock except for the blonde girl in a butler suit. A wind passed by the room through Lindy's open window which was located at the back of her seat. Well the silence broke down after the sound of Fate's clasping hand broke it. She walked towards the sea green haired lady and handed her an envelope. "Here's Nanoha-san's adoption paper if you need it and thank you for taking care of her" Fate said.

Lindy just stared at the envelope as her reply. She can't believe that the blonde girl gave her Nanoha's adoption paper... doesn't she know that her place isn't an orphanage? She then sighed. She sat down on her chair, finding a kind of seating position that would make her comfortable despite the things that just happened.

Fate on the other hand, turned to her new mistress, Nanoha and made a formal yet with respect introduction. "My name is Testerossa Fate, your mother's (and your) servant!" Nanoha was flinched after all she didn't know what to say on this sudden twist of fate. Hence, this was some experience that happened to her for the first time.

"Umm... nice meeting you Fate-san" Nanoha replied in such a nervous tone of voice.

"No need to be so formal, milady. You can just call me whatever you want me to be called" Fate said. She grabbed her mistress' arm and went outside of the office. When they're already outside, Fate once again turned to her master as she lets go of her hand. "Milady, can you tell me your room number so I could pack your things" she asked.

"S-sure, it's room 3 on the second floor and shall I help you carry my things (because I think they're heavy)?" Nanoha asked. Fate shook her head. For her, a servant doesn't allow his/her master to carry his/her things. They must stay comfortable.

Fate in a flash ran upstairs towards Nanoha's room and begun packing her master's things. She slipped everything inside Nanoha's pink stroller bag and wiped her sweat as she closed the door. She gently went down on the stairs with the stroller bag on her hand and assists Nanoha to her car. The car was a mini limousine and has a green flag on top.

The green colored flag that was on the top of the car symbolizes the Takamachi Households. The other three flags colors are red, blue and yellow and they likewise, are the colors of some noble family that shall be revealed on the later chapters.

"Say Fate-san, are you even allowed to drive?" Nanoha asked as she sat down her seat. Fate stared at her sternly. Her blood color eyes were reflecting to her mistress amethyst eyes and just sighed. Her job seems to be harder than she thought it would be but she couldn't help it.

"Well young drivers below 15-18 are much more plenty than those who are above 15-18" Fate replied. "... If you base that observation on the servants of a noble family but if your just an ordinary citizen, you must be 18 (**A/N: I don't know)** and above to be allowed to drive."

"I see..."

"And I expect that you couldn't wait to see your home, Nanoha-san" Fate said. "Being away from it for years must have made you forgotten and not to mention that you missing it." Fate looked at her mistress that was seems to be down. Nanoha doesn't seem to remember the place or even knew it. "Are you alright, milady?"

"Eh, yeah" she replied. "So is that the Takamachi household up there in the mountain?" Nanoha pointed her index finger to the mansion that was up the mountain. Even you're still far away from that place, you can now see the mansion's tall black gates. Fate nodded.

* * *

Just a few minutes passed, the limousine has arrived at the mansion and the auburn slowly went down the car. She stared at the mansion that gives her such eerie feeling that made her have goose bumps. The mansion looks like a haunted house on the outside that made her doubt that it was good on the inside but she was wrong.

The house was completely neat and the place was somehow sparkling. Nanoha's eyes widen as she saw how big the mansion was on the inside. She looked at her surroundings left to right, scanning in order to be familiar to the place. Then, a sweet smell of something that passed by her nose suddenly made her stomach to growl.

The auburn girl turned red as a tomato. However, Fate said that there was nothing to be embarrass with after all, she also haven't had her lunch yet. "Milady, let us go to the kitchen and be familiar with the other servants here" she said.

"Sure" Nanoha nodded. The two then went inside the kitchen and met with the chefs and staffs. The servants made a slight bow to the mistress and greeted her. After some greetings, Fate requested the staffs to fall in line as they are being introduced to the mistress. The total staffs are seven and the six of them are female and the other one was a male.

A snow haired girl took a step forward the mistress. She has green eyes and has an apron tied on her blue dress with frills and a ribbon at the center. Her hair was about a shoulder level and was properly clipped with hairclips that had a butterfly designed on it and she appears to be two years older than Fate and Nanoha.

"Nice to meet you milady, my name is Jessica, the twin sister of the sore male staff here in the kitchen" the girl said. "I am in charge of serving the foods and cleaning the table after everyone is done eating" she added.

The person next to her was a girl that was four years older than them. Her black hair was very short and was wearing a chef hat. Her eyes are black as darkness and she seems to be tall. She was one of the chefs who were preparing luxurious dishes for the Takamachi family and was a sushi expert maker. "My name is Sora, milady." She extended her hand for a handshake to her mistress and went back to her cooking.

... After everyone in the kitchen was already introduced, the auburn girl went out of the kitchen to explore around the mansion. However, there was a voice heard around the mansion. The voice seems to be calling for someone and was getting louder and louder. Nanoha looked at her back and saw a girl with an auburn hair, sliding from the staircase towards her... and not to mention, the girl stumbled with her.

The two were groaning in pain as they get off each other. Fate went rushing to the both of them, worried that they might be injured because of the stumble. "Nanoha-san and Momo-san, are you two alright?" Fate asked as she brought with her a first aid kit.

"Well yeah, till this idiot came blocking my way" the younger auburn groaned. "And besides, who is she? Is she a new servant?"

"I'm afraid not" Fate replied. "Momo-san, this girl is the one in the picture in your mother's room and her name's Nanoha." The younger auburn jumped from what she heard, while the older auburn just kept silent as she stares at her.

"Fate-chan, d-don't tell me that she is... my sister!?"

**Author's note(s):**

* * *

I just skipped some introduction for some reason like too long to type. So the two kitchen servants will have some role in the story and even Nanoha's little sister, Momo (she was just an OC). Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: Start of a new life is hard

**Character Profiles:**

**Lindy Harlaown**\- She is a successful business woman that sells wine throughout the continent. She lost her husband, Clyde and her son, Chrono during the Belkan War. And she happily volunteered to shelter the orphan children for some unknown reason.

**Amy Limietta**\- She is Lindy's faithful assistant that does all the chores around the house. She was also Lindy's son's fiancé and was totally lost when she heard that he's already gone. Unlike most of the people, she was able to talk to Nanoha without her getting flinched though the reason about it was still unknown.

* * *

**Chapter III: Start of a new life is hard**

"Yes"

"Ehhhhhhhh!" the younger auburn shouted. She can't believe that the girl that she called an "idiot" was actually her sister. However, she was able to recover from her shock moment quickly and offered her sister a handshake. Nanoha looked at the younger auburn's hand, doubting that she might do something but in a few seconds, shook hands with her.

"My name is Momo Takamachi, the youngest daughter of the Takamachi" she said as she brought out from her back a stuffed toy (rabbit/ bunny). "And I like you to meet my friend, Usagi- chan." The older auburn smiled at the girl and her stuffed toy... until such _eerie_ aura came out of the toy.

'_You there, if you try to do something to Fate-chan, prepare to meet the consequences and remember FATE-CHAN IS MINE AND ONLY MINE! Get it!?'_

"Waaaaahhhh!" Nanoha screamed. The stuffed toy just talked to her and it smiled, how creepy. She pointed her finger on the stuffed toy as she was getting ready to flinch. "Did that stuffed toy just talked?"

"Ha?" Momo raised an eye brow.

"Ventriloquism is what you call that stuff, milady." Everyone turned their heads to the staircase as a young blonde walks down. The girl's hair was tied into pigtails by two light green ribbon, has blood colored eyes and was wearing a butler suit. In other words, she totally looks like Fate but she was just younger.

"Oh Momo-chan, didn't I told you to sleep this afternoon" the younger blonde sighed. "Mou, if you continue not to sleep during afternoon, you won't be able to play with me."

"Hmph" Momo turned her head away from the younger blonde. "As if I care blondie and in fact, I don't want to play with you from the start anyway." Momo walked towards Fate and then grabbed her arm. "Because I wanted to play with Fate-chan and she promised to play with me today, ble!"

"Why you little brat!" the younger blonde groaned. She felt the tension of punching the girl right in the face because of misbehaving and Fate doesn't have any time to play with her now that she has Nanoha to take care of. And speaking of Nanoha, the younger blonde turned to her and gave a simple bow. "Pardon me, the name's Alicia Testerossa, Fate-chan's older sister" she said.

Older sister!?

"Don't give me such look, milady" Alicia groaned. "I'm just a head shorter than her you know and besides, she was just drinking more milk than me so that's why she's that tall"

"Yeah, sorry" Nanoha scratched her head upon thinking her mistake. "By the way, if she's alive why didn't you make her the next heir instead of me?" There was a short pause in the hall; they're thinking of the answer to that question and why haven't they thought about it at first. Everyone then released a sigh.

"We don't really know but our former mistress said so" A woman that came out of nowhere, clasped her hands after she said these words. Her hair is grey, has glasses and was wearing a long yet simple purple dress with frills at the end of the dress.

The lady then looked at the younger auburn as the girl started to fidget her hands and legs. She snapped her finger and suddenly the girl ran towards her room. This tells Nanoha that the lady was somehow scary, judging on the movements and the reaction of her sibling.

The lady also walked towards Nanoha and as she held her dress, she gave a simple bow. Well, she isn't just scary she's also a proper example of being a proper **lady**. "Good morning milady, my name is Precia Testerossa, mother of Fate and Alicia and also a disciplinarian (not to mention, I am Momoko's secretary)."

"Eh, nice to meet you" Nanoha said. She tried to mimic Precia's formal bow to her but was stopped when Precia said that her bow was wrong. Her body was a bit slat and it must be done slowly yet gracefully. Her two daughters couldn't do anything but to watch their mother that was teaching their new mistress how to bow.

"Say Fate, do you think she could last tomorrow's practice?" Alicia asked. She knew that their mistress would have a very **tough** day tomorrow because of the hard and strict lessons that she would have to learn as a royalty/ noble.

Fate crossed her arms while looking at Nanoha who was already tired of practicing a simple bow. She knew she needs to encourage her but it would be difficult now that she already knew about her shy and her hobby of flinching personality. "I hope it would be a yes" she sighed.

"Well that's just the beginning of our practice and you couldn't last a single hour" Precia said. "If you continue being like that, you would never meet your mother's expectations for you being a lady." Nanoha felt down on what Fate and Alicia's mother said but still she thanked her.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

_Dinner time at the Takamachi Household_

I was soon called by the maids as the waitress/ waiters places tonight's dishes on the table. Even Momo was called. I just stared at my plate full of foods that I never knew while Momo started to cut her steak with a knife.

Once again, I tried mimicking someone hoping to do it right this time. I picked up my knife and started to cut my steak. However, it was too hard to cut so I tried cutting it with more force but I never expect that I would make the steak flying towards the chandelier and broke a few lights.

Even my plate was send to the air and all the dishes fell to my head. My sister couldn't help but to laugh so hard. "Bwaaaahh" she laughed so hard that even the food on her mouth came out and it flew on my face. *sigh* this was my first yet worst experience in the dining room.

"Are you alright, milady?" Fate asked. She grabbed a hand towel from the cabinet and gave it to me. I wiped my face as I started to cry (but they didn't know that I was because I'm covering my face with the hand towel).

"Fate-chan, can you please accommodate Nanoha to her room?" Precia asked. Fate immediately nodded and walked with me until I reached my room. It was very spacious and it even got a beautiful view of the sky that cheered me up for a bit. Fate then left to do some chores.

I sat on my bed as I brought out the clothes that I'll wear right after I take a shower and when I'm done I collapsed on my bed. My ferret knew that I have a problem because even he got his own. Well it's not important though but he has a hard time moving around the house because there are bulldogs and cats in the area.

"We have problem don't we, boy" I said as I pet Yuuno on his forehead. The ferret curled itself telling me to pat it more until someone came knocking on the door. I stood up from my bed and opened the door and there I saw Fate. "Ah Fate-san, do you need something?"

"Nanoha, we need to talk" she said. Eh, this was the first time she just called me "Nanoha" and I feel awkward. But I wonder what she wanted to talk about so I let her inside my room. "Sorry for bothering you in this hour, milady"

"No, it's just fine" I said. "So what do you want to talk about, Fate-san?"

"I know you're still worried about what happened during your first dinner here and how you get so embarrassed in front of your sister and the servants" Fate said. Well I won't deny because it was really true anyway. "And probably, you're thinking of not being worthy to be the next ruler of the country, am I correct?"

"Yeah" I replied. "After everything that happened, I don't even think that I have enough courage to be a great ruler of the country and I don't have enough self-trust to think of many tactics to defend the people." After I said this, I started to cry once again.

"You're wrong about that, milady" Fate said. "Lady Momoko, chose you for such a good reason and I know that!" I was surprised when I heard her voice rising up and I really feel that she was cheering me. "Lady Momoko, ordered me to find you because she knew that you're the best one to be the next heir... you yourself has enough courage and self-trust if you try so hard to face the problems that you have."

"Fate-san"

"You know, you kind of reminds me of myself back when I was still training to be a servant" Fate said. "At first, I thought of giving up until Lady Momoko cheered me up. She said that I was like a daughter to her and she said some things that totally cheered me up. She also said that I must try to train to the fullest until then." After she said this she stood up and smiled at me. "No matter what happens be yourself"

"Sure" I replied. After some story telling about her life and some words from my mother cheered me up. I guess I have to try before giving up, huh. I stood up from my seat and bid Fate goodnight. "Thank you for cheering me and goodnight, Fate-chan."

Fate's eyes widen when I called her "Fate-chan" but she quickly smiled after that. After all, she told me that I can address her anything I want if you can remember.

"Well then, good luck on your practice for tomorrow, Nanoha" she said.

Practice!?

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

So here you go, for those people who think that my story is a little bit short (that made them somehow unsatisfied). I made it a little longer than before and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Bannings

**Character Profiles:**

**Jessica- **Aside from being the twin sister of the sole male in the kitchen, she was also the one in charge of cleaning the whole dining room. She totally hates bugs and is a friend of the heir of the neighboring country.

**Sora- **A sushi expert maker and believe it or not she is actually a time traveler but for now, I won't discuss about her time travelling and she came from Earth (after all, the story's setting is in Midchilda). Like Fate, she was permitted to drive choppers.

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Bannings**

_It was very dark back then when a number of enemies attacked. They pulled out their arrows from their backs as they shoot them to the carriage where she was in. Her face was then filled with nervousness and was already crying. However, she was comforted by her sister saying that everything will be fine but still even herself was full of nervousness and worries._

_After all, they didn't expect that this thing would happened because for what they knew, they were just going to the neighboring country to attend his majesty's wedding and what's worse is that they are in a narrow road next to the river and if they fall they didn't know if they could survive or not. _

_One of the enemy knights soon was able to shoot down the wheels of the carriage and there they charge towards it. Then the horse begun to panic and it started to run everywhere and the man who was controlling the horse wasn't able to control its movements. _

_Fortunately, after running for a few seconds it calm down and the people in the carriage sighed in relief because not only the horse calm down but they were able to escape the enemies. The man once again controlled the horse to make it walk again then in a sudden the carriage slipped out of the road because of worn out tires and fell._

_The child was very scared that she even closed her eyes wondering what would happen next and this was the last word she heard after the carriage fell "Nanoha"_

"Milady, milady wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

The auburn gasped as she woke up and catch her some air. Though after a few seconds, she turned to her side and saw her friend worried about her. "Milady are you alright?"

"Fate-chan" Nanoha said. She paused for a while as she thought of her nightmare that totally looks so real. "Yeah I'm fine and thanks for waking me up." Her friend smiled.

"My pleasure and it's not just me who was worried... even my sister and my mother were after all, you're an hour late for your practice"

"Practice!" Nanoha said. "Oh no, I totally forgot about that" The blonde just looked at her mistress as her mistress was hurrying to prepare herself.

Meanwhile at the Takamachi Celebration Hall...

"Man, what's taking her so long?" Momo groaned as she plays the chair by spinning it around and around. "Don't tell me that girl is lost?"

"Or maybe she's not feeling well" Alicia said. "After all, she was completely embarrassed yesterday at the dining hall"

"But still, it's her fault for mimicking my manners you know" Momo said as she stopped spinning the chair and folded her arms.

"So that is why she'll have her table manners practice her right now in order for her not to repeat the same mistake that embarrassed her" Precia said. She looked at her pocket watch and saw that the young heir was already an hour late.

"Everyone, sorry I'm late!"

The three turned their head and saw Nanoha in a pink dress (which Fate suggested her to wear) while waving at them. "Milady, do you know that you're already an hour late for practice?"

"Yes" Nanoha replied. "And I'm sorry" Precia then sighed. She then bowed and greeted Nanoha and that made the auburn a little startled.

"At last!" Momo shouted as she walks towards Nanoha and gave her a hug. "Onee-chan, I was so worried about you that maybe you lost in the house" she said while having a cute face. Nanoha then put her hand on her sister's hair and begun to ruffle it.

"Don't worry I'm just fine, Momo" Nanoha said "But thanks for worry-

"Really, so that means that I could record every single moment of your practice in this video camera which is in my pocket for a while now?"

"Umm yeah" Nanoha nervously answered.

"Thank you very much" Momo said. _'I can't believe that you're so gullible to fall from my trick'_

"So Milady, can we already start your practice?" Precia politely asked.

"Yes" the older auburn replied.

"Precia-san, there you are"

"Huh?" The gray haired lady looked at her back and saw the maid panting in front of her.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have guest" the maid said.

"Who are these guests then?" Precia asked. The maid wiped her sweat on her forehead and proceed to answer Precia's question.

"About that, it's the Bannings"

Bannings, you say" Precia said. She put her hand on her chin and scratched her temple. "Okay, let them in"

"Right away" the maid said.

"Bannings, just who are they?" Nanoha asked. Alicia turned her head to the mistress and gave her a smile.

"The Bannings Family are the ruler of the neighboring country called Floral" Alicia said. "They're good alliance with our country Midchilda so don't worry"

"Oh"

"By the way, I heard that they had a daughter that had the same age as you, Milady" Fate said. "And I know you're going to be good friends with her"

"I hope so" Nanoha whispered.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

A few minutes later, we all went to the living room of the mansion to greet the Banngings Family and I know how well-mannered are those people by just looking at them while sipping their tea that was serve a few seconds ago. Just then, the honey blonde haired woman knocked me off of my thoughts when she spoke to Precia.

"So how are things going in your country?" she asked her. Precia crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well everything is just fine especially the production of wine" Precia replied. "Furthermore, I haven't seen your daughter yet"

"Yeah, she's in the garden playing and running for a while because she said that conversations are boring" the woman faintly laugh. So she's in the garden... maybe I go and greet her. I then stood up from my seat and excuse myself for a while and then proceed to the garden.

And when I reached the garden, I saw a girl with the same hair color as the honey blonde woman tying the flowers together to make a necklace. _'She looks nice'_ I thought. I then slowly walk to approach her but then when I'm going to say hi, she immediately flinched.

"What are you doing here?" she angrily asked. "And who on earth are you?" I think I just discovered something that she don't want everyone to see. There she inspect me from head to toe and looked at my purple eyes. "Perhaps you're that Momoko's lost daughter, Nanyoha"

"Nanyoha?" I said. "Umm it's Nanoha not Nanyoha"

"I don't care" she said crossing her arms as she turned her head away from me. Then she started walking away and for some reason she turned to me. "If you tell them about me making flower necklaces, you're going to regret it!" After she said this, she once again turned away and went inside the mansion.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

I'm so sorry if I haven't able to update for a month or two because I ran out of ideas and I decided to focus on Nanoha's past more than her practice and I think I should have Olivie appear in this story.


	5. Chapter 5: Twist

**Chapter VI: Twist**

* * *

_Present Time_

Precia looked horrified when she saw what was written on the letter that was in the grasp of her fidgeting hands. Why? It's because the heir has been kidnapped and is asking for the most variable treasure of the Takamachi Family as a ransom. If not given by the end of the sunset tomorrow, the heir will be in trouble.

Just how did this happened? Why was the heir kidnapped and how was she even kidnapped when she's inside the mansion all day?

_10 hours before the present time..._

The 10 year old auburn girl watched the mean dandelion haired girl went inside the mansion. Somehow, there was this feeling wherein she would like to blast that girl to the ground to be friends with her. Blasting the girl to the ground to be friends with her, how funny. After all, she doesn't have anyone close other than Amy and Fate because of her shyness.

But the heir shook her head to release those thoughts and proceed inside the mansion. As she took one step inside of the mansion the dandelion haired scream was heard throughout the mansion. The heir was quickly gone curious and went to the living room to check things out.

"What do you mean stay here?" the dandelion haired girl yelled. She tapped the table violently as she stood up and faced to her parents.

"We mean that you'll have a sleepover here in the Takamachi's in order to strengthen your bond with the heir" her mother explained. "Furthermore, I hope you would keep your lady like image especially if you're outside of the house. Your yell is bothering everyone in this house, Arisa."

"Who cares?" Arisa yelled. "After all, who wanted to be friends with a girl whom you clearly don't know if she's the real next heir? Maybe she was just a look alike or an imposter. There is no way you could identify if she's the real heir."

"Arisa, watch your mouth!" her father shouted. "If you continue that kind of behavior, I have no choice but to ground you to go to your friends' house for a month." The word "for a month" quickly echoed to the dandelion haired girl and this filled her anger meter.

"What?" Arisa yelled. "You already took away everything to me and now even my-

"Umm, what is exactly going on here?"

Everyone turned their heads to the auburn heir at the side of the door. She looks worried thus scared that maybe there's something bad happening. Precia quickly jumped into action to clear the confusion for the girl.

"It's just Arisa-sama has troubles about her clothes for her sleepover" Precia said.

"What? I didn't say that I want to stay-

Fate placed her hands on Arisa's mouth to refrain her from talking. "You better shout your mouth or else, you'll regret it" the blonde said as she sent the girl a stare. Arisa slowly nodded.

"Ah, okay" Nanoha said. "I thought you were fighting" Precia sighed. Good thing the heir took that kind of excuse or else she'll worry too much.

"Now that's settled, we better leave and start our meeting with the Tsukimura's" the dandelion haired lady said as she stood from her seat and took her bag. "Thank you for everything, Precia-san" the lady took a slight bow and walked towards the auburn.

She bend her knees a little until she reached the girl's ear. "I'll leave my daughter in your care, thanks" she whispered. The auburn flinched.

"Umm sure" she said nervously. "You can count on me" The blonde lady smiled. She then stood up and left the living room. Arisa was left pouting in the corner. How come her parents let her stay to a stranger's house than to her friend's house? It's so unfair for her... so that's why she wanted to be a normal girl than to be the daughter of the ruler of the south kingdom.

"Umm, everyone sorry to keep you waiting"

A young blonde in a butler suit said was she wiped her sweat from her forehead while panting. "The practice obstacles are already ready" she said.

"Practice obstacles!?" Arisa and Nanoha asked in unison as their eyebrows raised. The young blonde smirk. She put her index finger in her mouth as she put a smile.

"It's a secret" she smirked. "If you want to know, go to the backyard and there you will see." The two looked at each other in confusion as they nodded.

* * *

_9 hours and 30 minutes before the present time..._

Soon as the group reached the backyard, both the heir's and the south kingdom heir's jaw dropped. The practice obstacles are indescribable. About three hours was used in order to finish the course and how creative it was.

"Now that we're here, can we already start the awaited practice of both heirs?" Alicia asked.

"Both heirs!?" Arisa asked.

"Yup" Precia said. "When we knew about your family's arrival, we decided to put a little twist in Nanoha-sama's training and that is you, Arisa-sama."

"Me?" Arisa looked at Precia with disbelief. "How I be a twist in this training thing?"

"By competing who's the better heir" Momo joined in the conservation. "Isn't that great, Arisa- oneesan? You got to play with my sister"

"How was that great!?" Arisa yelled. Momo creepily smiled and her smiled sent a chill on the dandelion haired girl's spine.

'_We saw what happened earlier about you making flower necklaces and how you hate that auburn over there.'_ The bunny stuffed toy of Momo said as it smiled at her. Arisa then flinched. Just what's with this girl anyway? No, just what's with this household anyway? She scratched her head and sighed.

She put her hand on her hip and maintain that cool tomboyish look on her face while she approaches Precia. "Fine, I get it" she said.

"Okay now that's settled" Precia said as she clasped her hands. "Milady and Arisa-sama, could you go to that corner over there and pull the rope together to make the curtain rise."

The both heirs did the instruction and grabbed the rope with their hands. The both of them slowly pull the rope with their maximum strength and successfully did it. "The first practice obstacle is about using parasols and twirling it." Precia said. "And what I meant was twirling the parasol gracefully but dramatically"

"Dramatically? Where are we in the theatre?" Arisa asked.

"Maybe" Precia said. "It depends on what situation will be given to you as you cross that second curtain"

"Oh" Nanoha said.

* * *

**Practice obstacle no 1: Parasol Twirling**

_9 hours left before the present time..._

**Precia POV**

I think making Arisa as milady's opponent isn't that bad. To makes things great, Momo even got her camera to video everything in the practice obstacle. Oh I can still remember about an hour ago wherein she said she wanted to be sister's opponent and unfortunately I denied. She was pouting back then but really, I have to thank Alicia for saving me before Momo cry.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "Arisa-san, can you go first?" Arisa doesn't seems to have any problem about being first because she didn't complain but still I can see her bored and angry expression on her face. "Well then, on your marks get set go!"

Arisa then crossed the curtain and the weather assigned to her was rainy. I know it's not even raining but don't underestimate the Takamachi servants. Jessica who was on the other side of the obstacle course was pushing buttons and levers and there appeared a dozen of hose to surround the area where Arisa is standing right now.

"Wow, I guess Takamachi can do things our family can't" Arisa said in amazement "And this rocks!" She opened her umbrella and danced around. Dance around? So that's her way to clear the first obstacle... that's great but she won't create a great impact to twirl it, eh?

Arisa stop dancing and stood straight. She closed her umbrella and let herself get wet. What was this girl doing? Arisa then took a deep breath and sighed.

_Say, can you tell me the reason why I'm here again?_

_Can you tell where are we and why are you crying like that?_

_It's getting lonely here without the person who always tells you stories._

_Where did she went anyway? In the store or went to the mountains to get some mushrooms._

_If she's not here in the house who will be the one who'll read me stories?_

_You put your hand on my shoulder and grinned at me._

_Don't tell you're the one who'll read me stories. How funny!_

**Note: **She's singing

Arisa then grinned and opened her umbrella as she started to dance

_But I was wrong... You're really good at telling stories_

_You just don't want to show it to me because you're a little shy_

"_Fine with me. I'll be the one reading you stories then" I said. _

_You laughed at me saying that I was the one wanting to hear some stories but it turns out to be the opposite._

_I puffed my cheeks and started to hit you with my story book. *Sigh*_

Now it was her chance, she twirled the umbrella and threw it in the air then gave a grin. I was so speechless.

"Amazing" Nanoha said. "She's like one of those idols in the television!"

"What are you saying?" Arisa asked. "They're way better than me, auburn heir"

"Ahem" I said. "Arisa-sama that was great. You were able to think of a good plan to make your parasol twirl with an impact! Now milady, can you do what the south kingdom heir did or can you do better?"

"Yes, I hope" Nanoha said. "But I'm going to need Fate here"

"Fate?"

**Fate POV**

_8 hours and 35 minutes before the present time..._

I wonder why milady needs me. But still I think she has a plan regarding the "impact" thing. "Fate-san, over here!" she said.

I ran over to her and she gave me a smile as she handed me a paper. "What is this, milady?"

She put her finger on her mouth "Open it up!" she said. Slowly I opened the paper and saw what was inside.

"A scrip?"

"Hshh" she said. "Now can you do what's was written on the paper?" she asked.

I scanned over the letter and my eyes grew wide. "How artistic are you, milady"

"Oh why, thank you" she smiled.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

What do you think Nanoha's planning? I'm sorry but I need to cut the practice chapter because it's too long. By the way, I used some tasks from the anime show Lady Jewelpet as a reference.


	6. Chapter 6: Twist II

**Character Profile:**

**Arisa Bannings**\- A tomboy heir of the neighbor country Floral. She is not very good in expressing her feelings and is a little tsundere. She somehow hates her parents because they don't understand her and sometimes wishes to be a normal kid.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Twist II**

"So Milady, are you done?" Precia asked the auburn who was walking back from the other side of the obstacle. The girl gave her a nod, proceeded to the entrance and held her closed umbrella tightly. "Well then, let us now begin!"

When Nanoha pulled the rope, she was an empty yet green filed. It was sunny and it was the total opposite of Arisa's weather. "Milady, you could already start and show us what you got" Alicia said.

Nanoha took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and sighed. Slowly she opened her umbrella and started to twirl it. Arisa then burst into laughter. "Bwahahaha, is that all you got? You didn't even put an impact to it" she said.

"Oh this is going to be great!" grinned the excited Momo. But Nanoha kept cool and focused on what she was doing. Also just to inform, she was counting in her mind until she reached the number sixty. Suddenly out of nowhere, a green pebble hit the heir's waist. The auburn fell down as well as her umbrella.

"Hahaha princess, I have found you"

Everyone turned her head a little to the right and saw Fate holding a gun (toy gun) and is wearing a delinquent costume. "What on earth" Arisa shouted. "Isn't that the supportive butler of hers? What is she even doing right there, wearing such clothes?"

"My I didn't see this coming" Alicia said. "After all, Fate **rarely** takes off her butler suit. I mean she even wears that as her pajamas"

"Give me your treasure if you still want to live" Fate threatened. Nanoha shook her head and held tightly on her waist where she was hit. Red fluid continues to flow out straining her pink dress.

"I will never ever give the royalty pendant to you, you monster" she shouted. Monster, ouch! Fate sweat dropped. Nanoha slowly stood up acting that she was really hurt. She put her hand in her pocket to bring out her own plastic gun. "I will never!"

Nanoha pressed the trigger and a blue pebble emerge and hit the blonde in the chest. Fate fell down. Holding her chest tight, she was having her monologue and smiled. "You're one tough girl I see. So that's why he picked you instead of me" she said before closing her eyes. A few seconds later, Fate stood up and joined her master to bow to the audience.

"Wow, it is amazing" Alicia said.

"But a little corny too" Arisa added. "Though, I don't even know that you could think something about that you know" She ruffled the heir's hair and grinned.

"Thanks" she said shyly. Guess the girl has also a good attitude towards her.

"But still, it's not as good as mine" her grin was changed into smirk.

"What!?"

"Fate you're amazing" Alicia said as her younger sibling went outside of the stage. She gave her a big hug and Fate too. "I never knew that you're good in acting"

Fate scratched her head. "It was because of milady"

"Oh I see" Alicia smirked causing her sibling to sweat dropped. "Since when did you became closed and don't tell me you're falling for her"

"Stop taking nonsense, onee-chan" Fate shouted with a small pink blush on her cheeks. "We need to get to the second obstacle soon before the food gets cold"

"Hehe" Alicia laughed sheepishly. "You're right." Now the first practice obstacle is finished, let's now proceed to the second obstacle shall we. "But really you like her, don't you?"

"Onee-chan!"

* * *

_7 hours and 58 minutes left before the present time..._

Sora was watching the heir and the neighbor heir on their fight on the veranda. She sighed heavily. She stared blankly at the album she was looking. From the cover, you could already see that it's already old. Some pages are already torn or worn out. "Nanoha" she muttered under her breath.

Suddenly the telephone rang and bothered her thoughts. She stood up from her seat and sighing before picking up the phone. "Hello this is the Takamachi residence, how can we help you?"

_"Sora- nee, how are you?"_ Sora's eyes widen. It was clearly shown on her face the paleness and shocked expression. She swallowed her saliva on her throat. Breathing carefully and regaining back her cool face.

"I'm fine, why?" she said.

_"Oh it's nothing and by the way, she said to come and check on you so I'm already packing my bag here" _the voiced said.

"And when are you going to come here?" she asked. She bit her lip and patiently waited for the person's answer.

_"About 7 to 8 hours later maybe. After all, it's hard to operate this thing and to find you, you know" _the voice replied.

Sora sighed. "Then you better be!" She then hung the phone and scratched her head. "That idiot really follows me everywhere" she sighed.

"Hey Sora" Jessica shouted. Sora turned her head to the white haired girl. "I was looking all over for you" Jessica said as she wiped her sweat off her forehead. Sora raised her eye brow. "Please don't tell me you forgot"

"Forgot about what?" Sora asked.

"What!" Jessica shouted shocked on what Sora just said. "You're supposed to be cooking for their meals on the second obstacle you know"

"Really, I must have forgot it"

"Yes you did" Jessica said. She quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her as she ran on the hallway dragging Sora. "There's no time to lose"

* * *

_7 hours and 33 minutes left before the present time..._

"Sorry for the wait" Jessica said as she went outside of the back door bringing with her some table and silverwares and had her brother help her on carrying the food.

"Great the food is here!" Arisa said happily while drooling over it.

"Yup!" Precia said. "The second obstacle has something to do with food and it is TABLE MANNERS"

"Table manners!?" Nanoha sweat dropped. She could handle reading a hundreds of book or hanging upside down for about five to ten minutes but not TABLE MANNERS! She could still remember her first dinner in the household and it was her worst.

"What can't you handle table manners?" Arisa asked.

"Kind of" she replied. "You see-

"Her steak went flying into the air last night" Momo quickly joined the conversation. "And it went right to her face!"

"Are you serious?" Arisa's eyes widened as she tapped the table loudly because of surprise.

"Yep" the younger auburn answered.

"Oh I wish I could see that" Arisa pouted.

"Ahem" Precia said. "Can we now start the second obstacle, Arisa-sama?" Arisa nodded.

"So then let the second trial begin!"

* * *

**Practice Obstacle No. 2: Table Manners**

**Nanoha POV**

Okay among the food types that are in front of me, what will I choose to eat first? After all, there's so many to choose from. It includes curry, miso, steak and etc. Why do they even include **steak** in the menu if they already knew that I hate it?

But I have no other choice do I? "Okay you two" Precia said. "You need to eat three different kind of food in order to pass this obstacle, understand?"

Both Arisa and I nodded. I turn my head to the dandelion haired heir to see what she'll pick first. She took the miso soup at her right as well as the spoon beside it. "Thank you for the food!" she said and took a sip from the miso. Hmm, even she's a tomboy she was able to keep that lady like attitude eh. I better take some notes here.

"Milady, aren't you going to eat?"

I rolled my eyes to Alicia. I smiled. "Yes, it's just I'm having some hard time picking"

"Is that so" Alicia smirked. Seriously, her smirk is really creepy you know. She grabbed Fate in the hand and pull her beside her. "Then why don't you ask Fate to pick for you?"

"I haven't thought of that yet but okay" I said. "Fate will you choose what dish should I eat first?"

Fate stared at the table full of foods. She sighed and pointed her index finger at my farther left. My eyes widen as I'm already ready to do some tantrum because what she picked first was STEAK. "But Fate..."

"You have to learn to love it Milady" Fate said. "It's not good to be picky on your food so eat it"

"Fine" I pouted. The word she said there was somehow cool but at the same time annoying. Guess better eat the steak fast before getting lose to the neighbor country's heir. Momo zoomed her camera at me once I got my knife and my plate of steak. Clearly, I can see that she's somehow against me (even her talking doll too).

"One, two and three" I started cutting the steak carefully. Man, the steak is still hard... is this even cooked or I need a bigger knife. "Fate-chan"

"Yes, milady"

"Can you get me a bigger knife or a butcher knife maybe?" I asked. Fate raised an eye brow while Momo suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ah, the miso soup is so good"

"?" I once again looked at Arisa. I can't believe she's two type of dishes ahead of me and now she's picking for her last.

"Let's see here..." Arisa said. She stood up from her chair and saw a glass of banana split and get it. "Now time for dessert"

Oh there's no time to lose. "Here you go, milady" Fate handed me a bigger knife. Now, I'm ready. "Thank you for the food" I said as I started cutting the steak. I won't let you defeat me for the second time, STEAK!

_6 hours and 22 minutes left before the present time..._

Ugh, at last I'm done! I was able to claim my first victory over the steak and know I'm full. I know we only have two trials but those things lasted for 4 hours, can't you believe it? "So, Nanoha and Arisa-sama, this concludes the end of the first part of your training" Precia said.

"At last!" Arisa said.

"And as of now, Arisa-sama's score is two points ahead of Nanoha-sama's" Alicia said. "The second part will start at 3 in the afternoon, got it?" I nodded.

"Hey does that mean I didn't get so see the flying steak?" Arisa asked.

Alicia ignored the dandelion haired girl question. "Well then, enjoy your three hours break" she said.

"Hey!"

_6 hours and 18 minutes before the present time..._

Precia was seating quietly on the chair located at the backyard. She took the tea cup from the table and smelled the sweet aroma of Chamomile Tea. Surely it was a peaceful afternoon. The servants are already cleaning the backyard and now, she was thinking of the third obstacle.

"How about this?" Momo asked.

Precia turned around and saw the young auburn smiling at her. She raised her eye brow. "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" she asked.

"Nope" Momo quickly answered. "You only told Arisa and Nanoha but not me"

Precia sighed. She knew that among all of the people she had to discipline, that 6 year old girl would be the hardest to discipline. "So, what's with the "how about this" thing?"

"The plan for the third obstacle" Momo said. Her simple smile soon became wider. "That's if you'll agree"

"Fine" Precia said.

"Okay. Here is my idea for the third obstacle..."

* * *

**Arisa POV **

_3 hours later..._

Hmm, now that I got some sleep I'm ready to go. Though, I can't believe this family's guest room (it was like a maze). But anyway, I need to get to the backyard before she does. Once I got to the backyard, I saw Precia talking on the phone but it's not my business so just ignore.

"Ah Arisa-sama" Alicia said. "Good afternoon" She placed her right hand over her chest and made a butler bow.

"Good afternoon" I said while bowing slightly. "Now is that auburn girl awake?"

She nodded. "In fact, she was the first one to go down and was now taking the third trial"

"What did you say!?" I shouted. "How dare that little auburn..."

"Calm down, Arisa-sama" Alicia said. "I still believe you'll be able to finish it before her"

I looked at her with disbelieve. "What make you say that?" I asked.

"It's because the third test was about socialization with people" she said. "Since milady's so shy, I bet she won't be able to get the job done easily." Now I got her point.

"Well where do I start?" I asked.

"After I drive to the nearest town" Alicia replied.

"Then take me there quickly"

"Sheesh, don't be such in a hurry" Alicia said. "I'll go get my keys"

* * *

**Practice Obstacle No. 3: Interview**

_30 minutes later..._

**Normal POV**

"Uwaah Fate-chan, help me" cried Nanoha. Fate sighed as she watches the heir interview some people while fidgeting.

"No can do, milady" she said. "Mom said not to help you interview people you know" Nanoha pouted. Even though they are already friends, she still won't try and help her (because it's part of the test you see).

"Fine" Nanoha sighed. She looked over her note book and counted how many people did she interviewed. "Five out of seven people eh"

"What did you just say!?"

Nanoha turned her head to her farther right and saw the dandelion heir arguing with a little kid. The kid seems to be annoying her by sticking his tongue out. "I told you already: you're an old lady!"

"Why you little brat" Arisa yelled. "I'm going to..." She positioned her elbow shoulder level and wanted to swing the arm to the kid but stopped by Alicia. The foreign heir turned her head and walk away from the kid. Alicia sweat dropped.

"Fate-chan, I'm going over the next street okay" Nanoha said. Fate nodded and Nanoha went on her way. Fate didn't accompanied her because she saw Alicia apologizing to the kid. She went over to ask but when she's done, she lost sight of the heir and that means she lost her. Lost her!?

Arisa was muttering under her breath while walking over the street of Maple. "How dare that brat call me an old lady" she said while clenching her fist. She opened her notebook and counted the number of people who she had interviewed and so far she got five of them same number as the auburn heir.

"Arisa-san!" The dandelion heir looked at her back and saw the auburn heir. This was one of the things that made her day worse other than the kid. Oh well at least the girl wasn't so annoying like the kid.

"What do you want?" Arisa asked coldly.

"Say are you even happy staying with us tonight?" Nanoha asked.

"Happy? Who said I'm happy, huh?" Arisa asked. "To be exact, this was one of my worse day you know. Going to some five to six hours of training, are you joking me? I'm not like you. I'm not a person who was randomly picked to be an heir"

"I'm not randomly pick-

"And you know what's worse? That kind who just called me an old lady! Look, he was only four years younger than me yet she called me old lady" Arisa continued to complain.

"But"

"Oh shut up! You don't know how my life goes, anyway because everyone treats you kindly unlike me. They spoil you and never scold you unlike me who was always getting scolded by disciplinarians and even everyone" she shouted. Nanoha didn't said. She realized how hard it is for her to have an heir life.

"I'm Arisa-san" Nanoha said.

"Huh, why are you apologizing?"

"For being such a burden to you" Nanoha said while letting down some tears out of her eyes. "I never knew you were suffering like that and if I just knew I could just said no to your parents on letting you stay for us tonight."

"Nanyoha" Arisa whispered under her breath. Look what she has done; she made the auburn girl cry and feel guilty of her suffering. She frowned. "I'm sorry, Nanyoha"

"Hey would you look at that"

"!?"

"Isn't it odd to see girls wearing dresses like that in public" a man said. "Don't tell me they're nobles?" Nanoha and Arisa sweat dropped.

"What makes you say that?" asked the other man.

"Isn't that obvious?" the third man said. "Look at that blonde's dress; it has diamond in the ribbon"

"Nanoha we better run" Arisa whispered to Nanoha. Nanoha nodded. The two heirs then moved their feet and started to run away from the men.

"Hey you two, they're running away" the first man said. "Chase them!" The two men chased after the girls across the streets of Maple to the narrow streets of Syrup. It was already quarter to six so some of the people are already inside of their house.

Since they're wearing dresses, it's not so comfortable running. So Arisa tripped. "Arisa-san!"

"Oh gotcha blondie!" the first man said. He grabbed Arisa by the hair and pulled her up. Nanoha was getting more nervous. She swallowed her saliva, panting hardly. The two accomplices of the first man are already at her side.

"Let Arisa-san go" she said. The three man just smirked while Arisa continued to groan.

"I'm sorry we can't do that" the first man said.

"Why?"

"Because this girl is a noble just look at her bow. There's a diamond on it" the second man replied.

"Then take me instead of her" Nanoha said. "She's just a maid of mine and that dress was mine"

"Nanoha" Arisa whispered under her breath.

"Release her and take me instead because I'm the country's heir!" Nanoha shouted.

When she said this she thought that the three men were going to release Arisa and take her instead but saying that filled the men with joy. They smirked at each other while tightening the grip on the blonde hair. They clenched their fists.

"I'm so sorry but if we let her, she might go to the police station and report our faces" the first man said. "However, thanks for telling us that you're the heir, kid and because of you, we'll receive a fortune!"

Nanoha gulped. Instantly, she turned back to ran away from the men but a heavy cold tube, maybe a pipe hit her in the head and blood came out from her head. She fell on the floor unconscious. Arisa screamed in terror and the whole evening was silent.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

I'm sorry about some parts of this chapter to be rewritten because if I didn't, it would be hard to think for the next chapter. And just like I said, a new OC will be introduce in the next chapter with some actions too.


	7. Chapter 7: Puzzles and Plans

**Character Profile:**

**Alicia Testarossa- **is the happy go lucky sister of Fate. Although she's smaller than Fate, she is actually older than her. She is assigned to stay by Momo's side and much of her annoyance, Momo often play tricks on her.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Puzzles and Plan**

It was already seven minutes passed since the letter arrived and was read yet the silence was still in the room. No one dared to open their mouth to speak because they're in a shocked. Well, that was until the clock chimed.

"Ah it's dinner time!" Jessica announced as she clapped her hands. She hoped that by saying this might snapped everyone out of their worried thoughts, which they did. She soon sighed in relieved then she started walking backwards while begun twirling over the door and gave a smile. "Shall we?"

Precia gave her a nod and looked at the servants in the room. "Now come on, get yourselves in the table" she said. The servant quickly obeyed her and proceeded to the dining room until she was left with her assistant Lily.

She exhaustedly sat down on the chair with a stern face on the letter. "Say Lily, did Fate or Alicia called you already?"

"I'm afraid none of them did" the assistant replied. She crossed her arms and rubbed her chin as she looked up in the sky to see the full moon. "I think letter sent to us wasn't a prank, Precia"

"I think so too but are those two alright? Are they with the heirs?" Precia asked as she bit her nail in frustration. Not only she needs to worry about the heirs but as her daughters as well after all they're with the heir anyway. But still, there's a chance that they aren't which will definably make her scream and right now, she was already making her scrip on how to explain what happened to the foreign heir.

"Sorry"

The two people in the living turned their head and saw the two blonde with a sad looks on their faces. Still Precia was somehow filled with joy and ran towards the two. She gave them a huge hug and squeezed them both tightly. "Oh you two where have you been?" Precia asked. "We were worried about you"

"Worried? Why" Alicia asked as she tried to gasp some air because her mother's hug was absolutely tight that even struggling would be futile.

"Huh?" Precia made a funny look on her face. Finally she stopped hugging her two daughters who was already panting but then stared at her daughters' eyes. "Anyway where's the heirs?"

With that asked, Fate rolled her eyes down and now looking at the floor. Her frown had gotten wider and fidgeted her fingers. Precia blinked a couple times while waiting for her daughter's answer and started realizing why her action like that. "We kind of lost them, you see" she replied.

Precia's eyes widen as she heard this and thought about the letter. 'So does that mean the letter is true?' she asked in her mind. "Say Fate, where did you exactly lost the heirs?" she asked.

"About when I saw Alicia hopelessly trying to apologize to the kid" Fate replied.

"And about Arisa, I lost her after she walked out because of the annoyance brought to her by that kid" Alicia added.

"So what time did you lose them, anyway?" Precia asked. Now holding the older blonde on her shoulders and put her face closer to her daughter's.

"5:42pm I guess" Alicia replied. "Why?"

"That's odd" Lily said. She put her hand on her chin as she placed her other hand at her hip. Looks like she got something that made her say that. "I know that the distance between the village and this mountain is about 40 to 50 kilometers and it will take you thirty minutes to get there by car, then why?"

"What do you mean "why"?" Precia asked.

"You see, Fate and Alicia lost the heirs at 5:42 and the letter arrived here at 5:53, right? Then with the thirty minutes distance applied then it must mean that the letter was maybe delivered before they lost Nanoha and Arisa"

"I got your point but what are you trying to say?" Fate asked.

"I am trying to say that the kidnapping thing is planned" the assistant replied.

"Eh?"

"I mean look, how did they get the letter here so fast? It's because they already planned this thing up and they were able to because they know the practice obstacle schedule. Furthermore, I think they have a spy in this house after all if they don't then how did they know and even prepared a letter for us?" Lily explained.

"And the question is who that spy who was?" Precia added. She took a deep breath and quickly released it as she clasped her hands. There was a determination on her face and at the same time an angry look. "Lily, gather all the servants in this household immediately!"

* * *

'_Hmm, I guess my plan was a little obvious'_

"I told you it was!"

'_But anyway we have both of them in our hands and we all we need is for them to beg and cry'_

"Yeah"

'_After all, they made me alone and kept in a dark room for more than a century and only you, my dear understands it because you are just like me! Alone, not been appreciated and all they care about is her, isn't that right?'_

"Yeah"

'_Very well then, do the next step in our plan, Momo"_

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Ah back to the short chapters again! Seriously, I didn't get much motivation to write the rest of the arc so I divided it. Anyway, I know you remembered what I said in chapter in three or four about focusing first on Nanoha's past, well you have to wait. Though I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: Plans and Escape

**Chapter VIII: Plans and Escape**

It was around forty five minutes later when Nanoha passed out and was kidnapped along with Arisa. As of now they're captive in a small room on one of the abandoned house somewhere in Syrup. Also their hands tied to her back, Arisa wasn't able to do anything was to glance at the bright full moon in the sky. She sighed heavily.

She then stared at the auburn girl at her side still fainted while lying on the floor. Staring at her face as the seconds passed, her expression soon began changing to something that would describe a face of an annoyed person.

"Na-no-ha!" Arisa said in annoyance. Slowly she started struggling her hand and as soon as the rope started to loosen, she instantly moved her hands in the air in a fast motion and there the rope was torn. She rubbed her wrists as she once again stared at the girl but this time she poked her. "Nanoha!"

"Hmm" Nanoha groaned as she started to regain consciousness. She yawned loudly while opening her eyes. Once she did, she scanned at her surroundings and found herself confined in a dirty room with the blonde girl. "Eh what? What happened!?" she asked in a panic.

"You said out loud that you're the Midchilda's heir" Arisa replied in a seemingly annoyed tone. She crossed her arms and begun tapping her foot. "And now thanks to you and your crazy servants we're stuck in an unknown place"

"Guess you're guess" Nanoha laughed sheepishly. "But hey they aren't crazy!"

"Whatever" Arisa said. "Anyway set the chit chat aside, we need to find a way to escape from this room or to be more specific, in this house or wherever this is" She walked towards the window and held on the cold yet rusty bars of the window.

She tried looking down to see how far they are from the ground. "I guess we couldn't use the window for our escape" she said as she found out that they're 25 to 30 feet above the ground but did know that they're on the third floor.

"Is that so" Nanoha said. "Say can you at least determine where our location might be?"

"Huh?" Arisa raised her eye brow. "How?"

"Oh come on" Nanoha sighed as she rolled her eyes at her side. "Fine, please untie me" Arisa walked towards her, bend her knees down and started to untie the rope. Well it takes time to remove the rope at her hands after all, the men used two ropes on her.

"There" Arisa said. She pulled the rope and it loosened. Nanoha slowly stood up from the floor and stretched. She walked until she was now only a foot away from the window. She looked at the sky looking and scanning the sky and looked down to see the surroundings more. Just a few seconds later she turned around.

"So we're in a place where a bell tower can be found" Nanoha said. "Most likely, we're not transported away from the village"

"I see" Arisa said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"About that" Nanoha said. "We need to get out of this room first" She walked towards the door and took a deep breath and released it as she hold the door knob with her hand. Slowly she turned the knob and heard a click. It opened! "Wow" she said in a nonchalant tone.

"What kind of men are those?" Arisa put her hands on her hips. "They didn't even locked the door!"

"However it's a good thing" Nanoha said. "And now is our chance. Let's go, Arisa" Arisa nodded and they went out quietly out of the room trying not to be found by those men.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Takamachi households...

"Now I want you to line up here" Precia said. All the servants of the households was all in the living room. One by one she looked at them sternly while thinking who the spy might be. Crossing her arms, she brought out a stick from her pocket and started twirling at.

"Now we just confirmed that the letter was indeed true and I know that all of you are surprise but what's more surprising is that we think that they have spy" she added.

"But how did you know?" Jessica asked

"That's because my assistant Lily here realized and explained it to us why" Precia replied. "She said that there was a spy because the people who took the heir as well as Arisa knew the schedule and was able to prepare a letter for us"

"Letter, you mean the one given to you?" Jessica asked. "And does that mean the letter was already been here before they got out of the house?" Precia gave her a nod.

"Yes and know you're all here to be inspected and there will we know if our thoughts are correct" Precia replied. "So then find your height right now!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Lily?" Alicia asked. She looked at the pinkish white haired assistant who seems to notice something.

"Umm it's nothing" Lily replied. "It's just Sora's missing?"

"Missing!?" Precia turned her head to the assistant with a shocked expression. "Don't tell me that girl is the spy?"

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked. She stomped her foot at she stared at Precia. "Sora will never do such a thing"

"Maybe but still she's the only one not present here" Precia said.

"That's right!" Momo said. "Maybe she is the spy"

"But I-

Jessica's words were cut off when the door suddenly opened and there stand a short black haired girl in a chef uniform "I'm so sorry!" Jessica quickly ran to the chef and gave her a big hug. Tears also started to fall from her eyes.

"Sora you idiot!" Jessica said. She squeezed the chef tighter while trying to hide her crying face. Sora on the other hand, ruffled Jessica's white hair.

"Sora why were you late?" Precia asked.

Sora looked at the lady's eyes and started to open her mouth to speak. "It's because I had a short reunion with my friend" she replied.

"Is that so?" Precia raised her eye brow as she went back to where she was saying before Lily spoke. "Anyway did you already find your height and now was forming a straight line?"

"Yes" the servants answered in chorus.

* * *

"Faster, Nanoha" Arisa whispered as they are running down the stairs. Nanoha was already panting and her sweat was dropping not because it's hot but it's because they're running on the stairs while wearing dresses.

"I'm sorry" Nanoha whispered back. "I'm not just used running with heels"

"Well I hope you learn, ah!" Once again thanks to Arisa's dress, it was her second time kissing the ground again and a loud bang was heard. "Hate this dress" she said.

"Hey have you heard something?" the first man voice's echoed at the stairs meaning that they must be nearby.

"Nope, maybe you're just imagining things" the second man replied.

"But..."

Both of the heirs sighed in relief and continued running down the stairs. It's a good thing that the guys are somehow a little drunk so they won't catch them easily. "Quick, there's the exit!" Arisa said as she pointed it. The two heirs ran towards the exit and thought that they'll escape but...

"Not so fast, ladies!" Arisa and Nanoha turned their head and saw the third man waiting for them to come down. He walked slowly towards them as he drags with him a cold heavy metal with a little stain of blood on it. "Well I'm sorry but this is as far as you go" Arisa and Nanoha sweat dropped. "By the way I don't drink" the third man added.

* * *

An hour later (maybe about 8 in the evening) the servants are already done with the inspections and was now requested to get back to their own respective jobs. Precia sat on the sofa hopelessly because they didn't found any clue about the spy.

Fate couldn't watch her mother like this all day so she went outside to find a job that needs to be done around the house. That's where she saw Momo at the hallway who looking suspiciously because she was looking if any person was around to see her.

Fate hid under the shadows trying not to be found and noticed and a few seconds passed, Momo removed the hat of one of the statues in the hallway and revealed a button on it. She pressed it and suddenly the wall started moving until it opened. 'A secret passage' she said in her mind.

She watched as Momo entered the passage and decided to follow her. She don't know why but her curiosity made her to. Fate walked silently as she approaches the passage but only she stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She gulped as she slowly turned and saw Sora grasping her arm.

'I won't do that if I were you?" she said. She looked at the blonde eyes and gave her a stern face. "It's dangerous"

"Dangerous?" Fate asked as Sora let go of her arm. She rolled her eyes at her back and saw the passage disappeared. Then rolled it back to face Sora.

"Yes" Sora replied. "It's something powerful that you won't be able to control it"

"What do you mean?" Fate asked. Sora smiled at her and knelt down until her mouth was almost at Fate's ears.

"Bell tower if you want to see her" she replied.

"Eh?" Sora's smile widen and put her index finger over her mouth as she turned away. "Wait!"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I'm sorry about the author's note back in chapter six about more action. The truth is the action will appear about the next chapter because I been running out of ideas and after I finished this arc maybe I won't be able to write a new arc that easily. So after this arc, kindly review to suggest something that might help me in making the next arc, Thank you!


End file.
